L'alchimiste du crépuscule
by Angel of Seven Dreams
Summary: série OS Savais tu que tes automails pouvaient engendrer la peur, Ed ?


夕暮れの錬金術師

Yuugure no Renkinjutsushi

**Twilight Alchemist**

C'est un matin ordinaire, où rien ne vient bouleverser l'ordre établi. Le soleil darde ses premiers rayons, les premiers oiseaux commencent à chanter, et les bruits que font les premiers passants parviennent jusqu'à la petite chambre mansardée où s'éveille une jeune fille. Un bâillement, un étirement, et le corps souple a abandonné le lit douillet où il reposait auparavant. Sourire aux lèvres, elle s'approche de la fenêtre et observe avec ravissement l'éveil de sa cité natale. Elle aime ce moment, entre ténèbres et lumière, où la vie un instant endormie réinvestit les rues.

Elle adresse quelques signes de la main aux gens qu'elle connaît, habitués à la voir attendre à cette petite lucarne de si bon matin, et s'en détourne enfin pour se vêtir. Elle ne possède pas de belle robe comme ces grandes dames qu'elle croise parfois, mais une pauvre blouse au triste état dont elle a depuis longtemps oublié l'origine, et de vieux souliers qu'elle ne porte que pour travailler. Cela ne la dérange pas vraiment, elle y est habituée. Habillée, elle se tourne vers une table pour y prendre un petit miroir rond et une brosse, pour peigner ses longs cheveux roux indisciplinés. Consciente de la quasi inutilité de ce geste, elle abandonne rapidement, mais pas avant d'être venue à bout de tous les nœuds. Puis, satisfaite, elle s'adresse un clin d'œil à travers le miroir et sort.

C'est un matin ordinaire, où les enfants jouent dans les rues en criant et riant, où les chiens aboient et viennent quémander ses caresses quotidiennes, et où passants et marchands échangent avec elle des bonjours enjoués. Elle ignore encore ce qu'elle fera lorsqu'elle ne travaillera pas, aujourd'hui, une balade au bord de la rivière ou une petite excursion dans le désert ? Cela ne presse pas, elle a une journée bien chargée avant le soir, comme toujours.

Elle fait quelques courses, avec le peu d'argent qu'elle possède, tout juste de quoi vivre, à peine suffisant pour nourrir deux personnes. Un peu de pain, quelques fruits et quelques légumes, qu'elle ramène chez elle avant de repartir avec ses bottines usées. Il est temps d'aller travailler. Il serait malvenu d'arriver en retard alors que son patron a déjà tant fait pour elle. Lui offrir ce travail, pour commencer.

C'est un matin ordinaire, mais pourtant elle ne peut s'ôter de l'esprit l'impression que quelque chose va arriver, alors qu'elle remonte joyeusement la rue déserte qui lui fait office de raccourci. Quelque chose va se passer, et elle ignore que cela pourrait bien changer le cours de sa vie. Irréversiblement. Pour elle, rien n'est différent des autres jours, et en même temps l'air semble chargé de mystère et d'attente. Intriguée, elle se retourne plusieurs fois, marchant à reculons, toujours souriant.

Ce qui bien entendu l'empêche de voir derrière elle le petit bonhomme blond perdu dans ses pensées avançant d'un pas décidé droit sur elle... et conduit à l'inévitable collision qui les propulse tous deux à terre.

-Eh ! Regarde où tu vas ! s'exclame le bonhomme, assis par terre.

Elle, à genoux devant lui, se retourne vivement en s'excusant plusieurs fois d'affilée, embarrassée. Et reste soudain bouche bée lorsqu'elle découvre celui qu'elle a involontairement renversé. Jeune, de longs cheveux blonds encadrant son beau visage aux grands yeux d'or... Jamais elle n'a vu quelqu'un comme cela dans la région. Et cette vision est passablement troublante.

-Tout va bien ? s'inquiète-t-il devant son soudain mutisme. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, dis ?

Reprenant ses esprits, elle secoue vivement la tête en lui assurant qu'elle va bien. Le jeune homme soupire et finalement sourit. Elle sourit légèrement à son tour, subjugée. Non, on ne fait pas de garçons comme ça, par ici... Ils restent un moment à se fixer en silence, puis il se présente.

-Edward Elric.

Mais elle n'y fait pas attention, voyant derrière le jeune Elric son patron qui l'attend de pied ferme.

-En retard ! s'écrie-t-elle en se relevant d'un bond pour le rejoindre, oubliant sur le coup le bel étranger toujours assis par terre et passablement déconcerté.

Mais il a vu, il a eu le temps de voir, cette particularité, ce petit détail surprenant et déstabilisant. Ses iris, aux couleurs insolites. L'un, vert comme l'émeraude, et l'autre, d'un bleu profond.

Etonnant.

Il se relève, non sans se poser des questions. Qui est cette jolie demoiselle aux yeux hors du commun ? Pourquoi donc était-elle inattentive au point de le percuter – il n'est tout de même pas si petit... – ? En y repensant, c'était peut-être en partie sa faute à lui aussi. Mais pourquoi diable est-il ici, aussi ? Et désespérément seul : il a dû laisser son frère Alphonse à Central... Il maudit encore une fois Roy Mustang jusqu'à la septième génération, pour la forme.

Encore un dernier tour dans la petite ville sans prétention et il ira remonter le moral de son estomac dans le petit hôtel sans plus de prétention où il a décidé de séjourner. Il ne comprend toujours pas ce qu'il fait là, et la rumeur dont le colonel Mustang a prétendu avoir entendu parler n'a trouvé aucun écho sur place. Pour le moment, le jeune homme fait encore chou blanc.

C'est un matin ordinaire, et pourtant leurs vies viennent de franchir la première étape d'un grand bouleversement.

**¤§¤**

Il ne sait depuis combien de temps il marche au hasard dans ce village, quand il la croise à nouveau. La jeune fille aux yeux dépareillés. C'est par ailleurs ce qu'il remarque en premier, alors que pour la seconde fois de la journée ils se percutent, et qu'il la retient contre lui pour l'empêcher de tomber. Embarrassée, elle relève la tête et les excuses se perdent dans leurs gorges.

-Tu... Tu es la fille de ce matin, non ?

Elle semble aussi surprise que lui, et ne peut que hocher la tête sans un mot. Oui, ce sont bien ces yeux qui l'ont dévisagé ce matin, et le dévisagent encore, un vert et un bleu. Un visage fin et avenant, encadré par de longues boucles rousses. Jamais il n'a vu de roux jusqu'à présent. Il ignorait que des cheveux puissent prendre une telle couleur. Pour elle, l'étonnement n'est pas moindre. Des cheveux blonds et des yeux d'or... Dans cette contrée où tout, jusqu'à la couleur de la peau, s'apparente au brun, il ressemble à un rayon de soleil parcourant les rues...

-Je m'appelle Edward Elric, se présente-t-il en s'écartant enfin, légèrement gêné.

-Kana, répond-elle en hochant de nouveau la tête, son panier fermement tenu devant elle.

Evitant chacun le regard de l'autre, celui de Kana tombe par hasard sur la chaîne d'argent pendant à la ceinture du jeune homme. Intriguée, elle la fixe un moment, elle lui semble familière. Où peut-elle l'avoir déjà vue ? Prenant conscience de l'intérêt de la jeune fille, Edward hésite. Cacher ou répondre... Il sort la montre de sa poche. La preuve de ce qu'il est.

-La montre des alchimistes d'état, clame-t-il fièrement.

Il n'en est pas fier du tout pourtant. Comment se vanter d'être devenu un « chien de l'armée » ? Kana se rembrunit, et paraît en proie à une intense réflexion. Puis un léger sourire apparaît sur son visage. C'est peut-être la chance de sa vie...

Il songe à lui poser quelques questions sur cette rumeur dont il n'a toujours aucune preuve, mais quelque chose le retient. Si personne ne sait rien, ce n'est pas cette petite demoiselle qui possèdera les réponses qu'il cherche. En rechanche, il ne s'attendait guère à ce qu'elle lui pose ce genre de question :

-Est-ce dur... l'alchimie ?

**¤§¤**

Rendez-vous est pris le soir-même. Ce qu'ils pensaient n'être qu'une rencontre fortuite est en passe de devenir autre chose. Quoi ? Ils n'en savent rien. Mais ce qui s'annonce comme un premier cours d'alchimie élémentaire a sans doute déjà créé une relation de confiance qu'ils n'ont certainement pas envisagée jusque-là. Une attache inattendue est en train de naître dans le cœur de l'alchimiste, en plein désert, dans un petit village dont jamais encore il n'avait entendu parler jusqu'à ce jour. Une aventure nouvelle prend imperceptiblement forme, se mêlant, fusionnant avec sa quête. Sans qu'il n'y prenne garde, ce petit quelque chose s'inscrit à jamais en lui.

Le soleil descend sur l'horizon, devant lui, alors qu'il patiente, assis au bord de cette rivière aux reflets rougeoyants. Ce calme si facilement oublié à Central, ou dans n'importe quelle autre ville, l'assaille de nouveau. Il se laisse porter au son du vent et de l'eau, vidant son esprit, attentif uniquement à la tranquillité qui l'entoure. Il perçoit sans doute aucun le pas d'une demoiselle qui s'approche, et s'assied près de lui. Et une voix douce dérangeant à peine le silence parvient à son oreille.

-Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez...

Il se tourne vers elle, et son grand sourire ravi le met mal à l'aise.

-Bah, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, dit-il vivement, se frottant la nuque, gêné. Tu veux commencer ?

Il n'a trouvé que cela pour couper court à tout commentaire superflu dans le genre qu'il supporte peu. Elle acquiesce. Aussitôt, il se met à genoux, retire le gant de sa main gauche et commence à tracer un cercle dans la terre meuble. La jeune fille se penche pour regarder, avide d'apprendre. Il lui explique succintement le principe d'équivalence en traçant deux triangles imbriqués à l'intérieur du cercle. Puis aborde le point crucial : visualisation, concentration, énergie.

-Tu n'y arriveras certainement pas du premier coup, alors ne t'inquiète pas, assure-t-il. L'alchimie est un apprentissage plus qu'un don inné.

S'agenouillant à son tour devant le cercle, elle place lentement ses mains dessus et ferme les yeux. Réfléchit et visualise. Un objet contre une équivalence. Un peu de terre, un petit objet en terre. Une coupe ? Une poterie ? Le peut-elle ? Se concentre sur l'image d'une petite assiette. Elle devrait pouvoir le faire, ce n'est pas très complexe. Elle ne s'attend pas à ce qu'elle soit parfaite, mais elle peut transmuter quelque chose d'approchant... Elle peut sûrement le faire.

Edward l'observe. Elle y met tout son cœur, elle veut y arriver. Elle déborde de cette confiance qu'il se souvient avoir eue avec son frère lors de leur première transmutation – la poupée d'anniversaire de Winry. Que tente-t-elle d'obtenir ? Y parviendra-t-elle ? Il ne peut voir ses yeux, mais ses cheveux roux brillent telles des flammes dans le crépuscule. C'est singulier, aussi. Concentrée, elle fait peu de mouvements, mais alors ses boucles semblent se transformer en brasier docile et charmeur.

Une lumière jaillit de sous ses mains. Elle n'est pas dénuée de capacités alchimiques. Il l'avait craint. Lentement la terre dans le cercle se déforme, se reforme, se modèle... Cela ne ressemble encore à rien, mais elle a encore le temps. Il n'est pas encore temps de relâcher sa concentration. D'ici quelques minutes, elle aura terminé. La terre s'aplatit, s'épaissit, se tord... Une montagne inversée... Une assiette. Elle y est parvenue ?

Elle ouvre les yeux, et un sourire vient illuminer son visage. Certe l'objet en terre n'est pas parfaitement rond, mais il reste facilement devinable : c'est effectivement une assiette.

-J'ai réussi ? demande-t-elle. J'ai vraiment réussi ?

-Il semblerait, acquiesce-t-il.

-Une assiette... Ça n'est pas très ambitieux, dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

-Mais c'est un début.

Elle pose ses mains sur ses genoux et le fixe attentivement. Il se demande ce qu'elle a dans la tête. Il n'a jamais vraiment compris les filles... et là il s'inquiète vaguement. Lorsque Winry a ce genre de regard, cela ne présage jamais rien de bon !

-J'aimerais voir ce dont vous êtes capable, lâche-t-elle.

Assimilation. Compréhension. Hésitation. Réponse ? Edward se demande bien ce qu'il fait là. Tout d'abord envoyé en plein désert s'occuper d'une rumeur sans fondement aucun par un colonel qu'il exècre plus que jamais, et qui plus est retient Alphonse à Central pour une raison connue de lui seul, pour finir professeur d'un soir pour une petite citadine sans le sou curieuse et avide d'apprendre l'alchimie... qui lui demande d'exhiber ses talents. Que faire, que faire...

Le Full Metal se décide. Après tout, il ne se rappelle pas avoir jamais refusé de dévoiler ses talents à ceux qui l'ont demandé, bien qu'Alphonse n'ait jamais apprécié ce genre de comportement. Sourire fier aux lèvres il se relève et ôte son long manteau rouge qu'il dépose près de Kana. Dans la nuit qui s'est confortablement installée depuis un moment déjà, il claque ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre et les pose aussitôt sur le sol. Un bref éclat de lumière et c'est une sculpture de poisson jaillisant de l'eau qui s'élève au-dessus du sol. Une exclamation de surprise suit aussitôt. Kana est fascinée.

-C'est la rivière qui m'y a fait penser... explique-t-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

La jeune fille se lève et s'approche, subjugée. La sculpture est parfaite en tout point. Les écailles même du poisson sont parfaitement visibles, et l'on croirait presque que de l'eau a été figée dans son mouvement. L'animal, plus gros qu'un grand chien, s'élève suffisamment haut pour dépasser sans difficulté les deux adolescents.

-Magnifique... balbutie Kana.

Elle adresse un large sourire à Edward et s'agenouille de nouveau, traçant à son tour un cercle sur le sol, qu'elle agrémente des deux triangles et d'autres symboles au gré de son envie.

-Vous n'avez pas utilisé de cercle, note-t-elle en dessinant.

Edward hésite, mais elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre que déjà elle a plaqué ses mains sur la terre et a fermé les yeux. Cette fois, elle fera son possible pour faire mieux qu'une assiette et se montrer à la hauteur des attentes que son professeur est en droit d'avoir.

**¤§¤**

La matinée, si courte fut-elle, s'est montrée tout aussi avare en renseignements que la veille. Dépité et affamé, Edward erre à la recherche d'un petit café où il pourrait soulager les cris d'agonie de son estomac. Mains dans les poches, il est victime d'une certaine tendance à taper du pied dans toutes les pierres qui jonchent son chemin. C'est dire s'il s'ennuie, seul sans son frère. Il a beau lui dire et lui dire encore qu'Alphonse devrait rester à Central lorsqu'il va en mission, il doit bien admettre que sans lui, ce n'est plus aussi intéressant.

Il arrive enfin à une terrasse accueillante, du moins suffisamment à ses yeux de jeune garçon dévoré par la faim, et s'y installe avec un soupir de contentement, étendant ses jambes devant lui, yeux fermés. À peine une minute plus tard, une voix féminine vient lui demander ce qu'il désire. Il ouvre les yeux... et découvre la jolie Kana debout près de lui, prête à prendre sa commande.

-Kana ?

Elle répond par un simple bonjour agrémenté d'un sourire, qu'il s'empresse de lui retourner.

-J'ai faim, clame-t-il, la main sur le ventre.

Elle se contente de rire et d'aller chercher ce qu'il lui demande ensuite. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à la revoir ici, dans ce petit troquet sans plus de prétention que le reste de la ville. Le propriétaire, derrière son comptoir, ressemble à un petit bourgeois allergique à l'exercice... mais terriblement gentil avec la jeune fille à qui il dédie un sourire qu'il ne semble pas avoir coutume d'afficher. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne voit pas le grand garçon filiforme qui vient se laisser tomber nonchalamment sur la chaise en face de lui, et auquel Kana apporte sans attendre un verre de boisson alcoolisée. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il le remarque, et cela ne lui plaît pas plus que cela.

-Il y a d'autres tables libres, lance-t-il avec humeur.

-Je sais, répond le garçon entre deux gorgées. Mais c'est à cette table que je veux m'asseoir.

Irrité, Edward croise les bras. Ce type ne lui revient vraiment pas. Il prend ses aises, comme s'il se trouvait avec un ami de longue date. Insolemment grand et déguingandé, de vieux vêtements déchirés dans tous les sens comme pour se donner un style et chemise largement ouverte, il arbore en outre une chevelure brune décoiffée à l'extrême. Ses yeux bleu-vert pétillants accentue son sourire effronté. Tout ce que le petit Full Metal ne peut supporter.

-Allez, fais pas cette tête, petit, c'est pas comme si tu attendais quelqu'un, pas vrai ?

-Petit ? QUI AS-TU TRAITE DE NABOT SI MINUSCULE QU'IL POURRAIT RENTRER DANS UN VERRE D'EAU ? s'écrie aussitôt Edward, furibond.

Il bondit de sa chaise pour aller botter le derrière de cet impudent personnage, mais celui-ci le bloque d'une main sur le front tout en continuant de siroter son verre en souriant.

-Allons, allons, calme-toi, c'est mauvais pour la santé de s'énerver comme ça, tu sais ?

Seul un grognement lui répond. Edward se rassied et l'autre lui tend la main, que le jeune alchimiste ne serre pas.

-Full Metal, je présume ? demande l'inconnu. J'ai entendu parler de toi.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ? réplique Edward.

-Dans le coin, on m'appelle Draker.

Draker repose son bras sur le dossier de sa chaise.

-On ne m'a pas menti sur ton compte, reprend-il tranquillement. Susceptible et méfiant... Voilà qui est digne de l'alchimiste d'acier. Pour tout dire, je suis le frère de la demoiselle.

Et il désigne la jeune Kana qui revient avec le plat d'Edward. Celui-ci la regarde poser son assiette sur la table et repartir sans un mot. Malgré son expression joyeuse, il a pu sentir la pointe d'inquiétude qui y perçait. Le frère, soudain plus sérieux, voire même menaçant, se penche sur la table.

-Ecoute, petit...

-QUOI ?

-... je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, continue Draker, ignorant l'interruption indignée d'Edward. Je connais les projets de ma sœur, et je sais qu'elle se tournera vers toi pour l'aider. Tout le monde ici sait déjà que tu es un alchimiste, d'état qui plus est. Alors écoute bien, je t'interdis de l'approcher, c'est clair ?

Peut-être est-ce très clair, en effet, mais Edward n'est pas du genre à se laisser impressionner, encore moins à suivre des ordres. Et plutôt que de songer à abandonner, il se sent au contraire plus décidé que jamais. Il le lui fait comprendre d'un regard noir.

-Ton savoir ne peut lui apporter que la souffrance, tu peux comprendre ça, non ? Elle n'est pas faite pour une vie d'alchimiste.

Edward se rembrunit. Que croit-il, exactement ? Qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'est la souffrance ? Qu'il ne connaît pas les risques de cette science ? Oh si qu'il les connaît, mieux que quiconque. Il serre le poing droit sur ses genoux. Et continue de manger pour cacher l'expression douloureuse qu'il se sait arborer sans pouvoir l'empêcher.

-Si elle sait à quoi s'attendre ? demande-t-il. Si elle veut apprendre malgré les risques ?

-Rien à faire. Je ne permettrai pas qu'une telle chose arrive.

Une autre bouchée. Un instant de réflexion. Une jeune demoiselle qui veut apprendre l'alchimie. Qui y démontre une certaine capacité, non négligeable. Et une envie d'apprendre des plus rares. Un frère qui refuse de la voir pratiquer cette science. Certe les risques sont nombreux et omniprésents, si on ne fait pas attention. Malgré les avertissements, les déparapages ne sont guère plus inexistants. Alphonse et lui en ont fait les frais, pourtant prévenus du danger...

Une autre bouchée. Et Edward se décide.

-Comme tu voudras, l'asperge.

Draker se renfonce dans son siège, satisfait, et boit tranquillement une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool.

-Parfait. Au passage, elle ne sait pas que tu es le _Full Metal_, et il vaudrait mieux qu'elle continue de l'ignorer... si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Edward ne voit pas du tout, mais cela, il n'est pas nécessaire de le dire à ce prétentieux.

**¤§¤**

La journée touche à sa fin et il est bientôt l'heure pour Kana de quitter le travail. Mais elle y est arrachée peu avant par un Edward déterminé. À peine entré dans la taverne, il se rue vers le comptoir et demande avec autorité au maître des lieux :

-La demoiselle, elle est où ?

-Elle travaille, rétorque le bonhomme en essuyant toujours son verre avec calme. Elle est pas là où tu peux la voir, minus, ajoute-t-il alors que le jeune garçon scrute la salle du regard.

A ces mots il se retourne vers le propriétaire, prêt à user du poing – « QUI A DIT QUE J'ETAIS SI PETIT QU'ON POUVAIT PAS ME VOIR MEME EN SE PENCHANT SUR LE COMPTOIR ? » – quand il remarque un mouvement à l'entrée qui attire son regard. C'est elle. À peine a-t-elle le temps de déposer son grand panier sur le comptoir qu'Edward l'entraîne déjà de force derrière lui.

-Ma serveuse ! s'écrie le patron, mais il sont déjà dehors.

-Tu veux toujours apprendre ? demande Edward en se dirigeant vers la rivière où ils ont eu la veille leur premier cours d'alchimie.

-Bien sûr, pour... Oh, vous avez rencontré mon frère, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sait qu'il n'a pas besoin de répondre, et l'apprentissage reprend aussitôt. Kana se montre aussi avide et douée que la veille. Et il prend plaisir à lui apprendre ce qu'il sait. Tout y passe. Les différentes techniques, les ruses dont ils peuvent se servir pour ne pas avoir à toujours dessiner de cercle, le principe d'équivalence vu et revu sous tous les angles... Elle ne pose aucune question concernant son étrange capacité à transmuter sans cercle. Peut-être imagine-t-elle qu'il en a tatoué un sur sa peau...

Il ne sait exactement pourquoi, mais l'avertissement de Draker se répète inlassablement dans son esprit. Il n'a toujours pas révélé son nom militaire, le Full Metal... Pourquoi lui a-t-il dit qu'il était préférable qu'elle l'ignore ? Il n'a pourtant pas souvenir d'avoir causé du tort à qui que ce soit, du moins pas ici, et il doute qu'elle ait connu beaucoup de monde hors de cette petite ville. Que pourrait provoquer ce nom chez elle ?

Elle reproduit une miniature du poisson d'Edward et s'assied devant, légèrement essoufflée. Il n'est certe pas aussi imposant que son modèle, qui a disparu depuis longtemps, mais il n'en est pas moins assez bien réussi. Elle progresse, il est content. Il s'assied près d'elle et va pour la féliciter, quand elle prend la parole avant lui.

-Je sais ce qu'il vous a demandé... Draker...

Edward se tait, malgré les questions qui l'assaillent. Il sent qu'elle parlera d'elle-même, autant ne pas la brusquer. Devant eux, le soleil étend peu à peu les ombres des arbres et du poisson en terre. L'eau égrène toujours le temps de sa mélodie berçante. Les bras entourant les genoux, Kana s'explique.

-Il y a maintenant quelques années, je lui ai parlé d'alchimie. J'étais curieuse et je voulais voir à quoi cela pouvait bien ressembler. Drake déteste l'alchimie, il est entré dans une colère noire... et je n'en ai plus jamais reparlé devant lui. J'ai tâché de lui faire croire que j'avais oublié l'idée d'apprendre, mais... il a dû penser que votre présence raviverait mon intérêt...

Elle hoche la tête.

-Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, au détail près que je n'ai jamais renoncé. Seulement, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion jusqu'à présent de trouver ni livre ni professeur. C'est un village perdu...

-Pourquoi ton frère déteste-t-il autant l'alchimie ? ne peut-il s'empêcher de demander.

A la réaction de la jeune fille, il sent qu'il a posé une question délicate. Elle s'est crispée et se mord la lèvre inférieure. Il n'attend donc pas de réponse.

-Il a ses raisons... L'alchimie... lui a causé beaucoup de tort, et pas seulement à lui... Ici, tous craignent un peu les alchimistes, mais vous avez déjà dû vous en rendre compte...

En effet. Peut-être est-ce d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il n'a rien appris depuis qu'il est ici. Mais peut-être... peut-être Kana parlera-t-elle... Son histoire a-t-elle au moins un rapport avec la pierre philosophale ? Impatient de savoir, il se retient pourtant de l'interroger. Quelque chose l'en empêche. Il se redresse et lui tend la main pour l'aider à se lever. Mais à peine a-t-il amorcé ce geste qu'une ombre le renverse au sol. Surpris, ils roulent tous deux sur la pente qui mène à la rivière, et s'arrêtent tout près du bord. L'agresseur plaque Edward au sol.

-Je croyais t'avoir interdit de l'approcher, gronde une voix rauque.

Dans le crépuscule, Edward reconnaît Draker. Kana aussi l'a reconnu, elle l'appelle en vain. Rageusement, Edward envoie le jeune homme à terre d'un coup de genou, et se prépare à attaquer. Draker est déjà prêt à riposter. C'est un bon combattant, cela se voit à sa façon de se tenir. Ils s'élancent d'un même mouvement et entament le combat sous le regard incrédule de la jeune rousse. Les coups s'enchaînent trop vite pour les distinguer, et pourtant aucun d'eux ne donne son maximum. Les bruits sont sourds et les poings et pieds ne blessent pas.

L'un se retient contre un prétentieux gamin des rues, l'autre contre un alchimiste aux allures de petit garçon. Aucun d'eux ne considère son adversaire à sa juste valeur.

Impuissante face à ce spectacle, Kana les supplie en vain d'arrêter, ils ne semblent pas même l'entendre. Un son étrange résonne soudain. Draker s'écarte en se massant le poignet, sourire entendu au visage.

-Tu es aussi solide qu'on me l'avait raconté, gamin. Je vois que nous n'arrivons à rien...

Sourire identique de la part d'Edward qui n'attend qu'un peu d'action.

-Que dirais-tu de ne pas retenir nos coups, dans ce cas ?

Nouveau ballet. Nouveaux coups, plus puissants, plus rapides. La voix de Kana s'est étranglée dans sa gorge, elle n'existe plus pour eux. C'est pour elle qu'ils se battent, non ? L'un pour gagner le droit de lui apprendre, l'autre pour la protéger d'une science qu'il hait. Aucun d'eux ne peut-il respecter ses souhaits ? Aucun d'eux ne fera-t-il attention à ce qu'elle désire ? Draker s'empare d'une tige toute tordue trouvée sur le sol et la brandit devant lui. La tige luit sous les derniers rayons du soleil. Du métal.

-Egalité, Full Metal ! s'écrie-t-il.

Edward fonce. Kana se fige. _Full Metal_... Tout pourrait prendre forme dans son esprit, alors qu'insidieusement un détail se rappelle à sa mémoire. Mais elle s'y refuse. C'est impossible... L'alchimiste d'acier... Un claquement plus tard ledit alchimiste passe sa main gauche sur la droite et à la lumière de la réaction se crée un lame... Full Metal... Affinité du métal... Lame de métal... La tige croise la lame, métal contre métal. Des étincelles jaillissent, illuminant un court instant leurs deux visages concentrés.

Un cri s'élève et les deux assaillants s'immobilisent aussitôt. Kana, mains plaquées sur la bouche, semble pétrifiée de terreur. Edward ne sait ce qui l'effraye à ce point. Draker sait. Un sourire victorieux prend place sur ses lèvres, avant que sa sœur ne tourne les talons et ne s'enfuie loin d'eux. Le fougeux alchimiste s'élance à sa suite, rapidement ceinturé par Draker qui le retient sur place malgré sa propre envie de rejoindre la jeune fille.

-Ça ne sert à rien, dit-il avec calme. Tu ne pourras plus jamais l'approcher, maintenant...

Furieux, Edward lui donne un grand coup de coude dans les côtes et s'enfuit à son tour. Il sait qu'il ne la trouvera pas, mais il ne peut pas rester avec cet abominable type qui se prend pour un frère attentionné. Et qui le regarde partir sans faire le moindre geste, la main sur les côtes. Il ne sait plus tellement s'il a fait le bon choix. Mais il doit tenir sa petite sœur loin de toute cette mascarade alchimiste.

**¤§¤**

Quelques courtes heures ont passé, lorsque Draker se décide à retourner dans la petite chambre mansardée qu'il partage avec Kana. Ses côtes sont douloureuses mais il attendait pire encore d'un combat contre le célèbre Full Metal. Il estime que l'alchimiste s'est montré gentil envers lui. C'est pourtant lui qui a demandé à ce qu'ils donnent tout ce qu'ils ont, mais Draker a la certitude qu'il s'est tout de même retenu. Pourquoi ? A cause d'une très nette différence de niveau ? Ou parce qu'il n'a pas oublié que Kana se tenait toujours près d'eux ?

Il parvient enfin en haut de l'escalier et abaisse la poignée de sa porte... fermée. Quelques petits coups à la porte, elle va venir lui ouvrir. Mais rien. Il recommence. Pas un bruit, pas une lumière sous la porte. Rien du tout. Elle semble ne pas être là. Il est pourtant persuadé d'avoir entendu quelque chose en arrivant. Elle est ici, il le sait.

-Kana, c'est moi, ouvre...

Mais la porte reste close, et c'est un gringalet pas très haut qui vient le cueillir sur le palier. Regard noir mais allure respectueuse, il est venu chercher les explications qu'il est en droit d'avoir. Draker soupire, et s'écarte du mur où il s'est adossé. Il n'y échappera pas, et finalement, ce petit bonhomme lui plaît bien. Malgré son statut d'alchimiste.

Il se dirige en silence vers la sortie de la ville, et Edward le suit, quelques pas en arrière. Le sable ocre du désert, libéré des rayons brûlants du soleil, est devenu froid et sombre. C'est un parfait décor pour la discussion qui va y avoir lieu. Draker s'arrête derrière une haute dune, à l'abri du vent, caché aux yeux du village. Tournant le dos au jeune homme blond, il inspire profondément et attend la première question. Qui ne vient pas.

-Elle te fuira comme si tu étais la Mort en personne... commence-t-il avec hésitation.

-Pourquoi ?

Le mot a fusé, direct, franc, sec. Mains dans les poches, Draker ne répond pas tout de suite. Il prend le temps de peser ses mots. Il sait que le Full Metal peut prendre la mouche au moindre mot mal trouvé. Et qu'il se tient prêt à tenir un siège derrière la porte de la mansarde si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

-Nous avons eu des années difficiles, dit-il enfin avec lenteur. Il y a encore quelques mois, cette ville était sous la coupe d'un homme sanguinaire qui a sacrifié la plupart d'entre nous... au nom de l'alchimie. Ça, c'est pour les alchimistes. Nous restons méfiants, dorénavant.

Il donne un coup de pied dans le sable qui s'envole en petites volutes opaques.

-Vous ne m'avez pourtant pas fichu dehors, objecte Edward.

-Parce tu es un alchimiste d'état, et malgré tout, les gens d'ici respectent ça. Du moins... nous évitons de nous apporter des ennuis inutiles. Nous n'avons pas confiance en l'alchimie, mais nous ne la proscrivons pas pour autant.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui lui a fait peur. Full Metal... C'est du métal dont elle a peur...

Hochement de tête. Ce gamin est loin d'être bête. Et Draker commence à se sentir coupable d'avoir fait cette abominable mise en scène. Edward Elric, Full Metal Alchemist, n'est pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légère. Et la douleur ne lui est visiblement pas inconnue. Sa voix défaite en est la preuve formelle.

-Ton bras en métal rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, acquiesce Draker. Elle en a conçu une phobie quie rien ne parvient à atténuer. Tu n'as plus aucune chance de l'approcher, désormais, il faudra t'y faire. Fais ce que tu as à faire ici et va-t-en, c'est le mieux que tu aies à faire.

Il prononce ces paroles, et pourtant il se maudit de parvenir à les dire. Mais c'est mieux ainsi, et il le sait. Kana ne peut être guérie de cette terreur, et l'alchimiste moins que quiconque ne parviendra à changer cet état de fait. Ce qui aurait pu devenir amitié entre les deux jeunes gens a été étouffé dans l'œuf avant même qu'Edward ne songe à venir ici. Qu'il reparte, et que tout finisse. Que la ville retrouve la paix qu'elle a gagné si récemment.

**¤§¤**

Assis seul sur la grève dans l'obscurité de la nuit, Edward a sombré dans de noires pensées. Il regarde sans la voir la rivière s'écouler devant lui, cours immuable ignorant des douleurs humaines, scintillant faiblement sous la lueur des étoiles et du croissant de lune. Il lève lentement son bras droit qui luit également. Un bras de métal, un bras qu'il peut modifier comme bon lui semble, un bras... qui est plus un châtiment qu'autre chose.

Il soupire. Il en a connu, des gens, des peurs, il en a appris, des choses, des secrets. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un simple auto-mail puisse provoquer une telle frayeur. Dans un monde où ces membres de métal sont monnaie courante, cela lui paraît même inconcevable. Pourtant c'est un fait. Si Kana a fui, ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'est battu contre son frère. Si Kana a fui, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle a vu l'éclat de son bras changé en lame. C'est uniquement parce qu'elle a entrevu cette vérité qu'elle craint.

Nouveau soupir, et froissement de tissu. Edward s'est allongé sur l'herbe, bras en croix, regard rivé au ciel. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer se trouver un jour dans une telle situation ? La seule chose qu'il ait toujours redouté que l'on découvre, c'est cette transmutation humaine qu'il a pratiquée avec Alphonse alors qu'ils avaient tous deux à peine une dizaine d'années. C'est ce vide qui emplit l'armure abritant l'âme de son frère. Mais jamais, _jamais_, il n'aurait songé devoir cacher les conséquences que lui-même a subies.

Il possède un membre de métal, et cela, _cela_, elle n'a pu le supporter.

**¤§¤**

-Donne-moi son nom et sa description.

Draker, assis contre le mur, toujours hors de son chez-soi, relève péniblement la tête pour voir une gamine se tenir devant lui. Gamine, voix masculine... Il secoue la tête pour sortir de sa torpeur et voit aussitôt son erreur : ce n'est pas une petite fille qui le fixe avec détermination mais le jeune Full Metal. Au temps pour lui...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, le gamin ? lâche-t-il en bâillant.

Edward tressaille au mot gamin, mais contient sa colère. Il a plus important.

-Votre tyran, il est encore en vie, non ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête, petit ?

-Je vais le traquer, répond très sérieusement le nabot alchimiste. Le traquer et lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait à cette ville. Et pourquoi pas lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer...

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Plus que jamais.

Et c'est vrai. La lueur qui brille au fond de ses yeux dorés vaut toutes les décisions du monde. Draker soupire. Un garçon si jeune et si épris de justice... quitte à la faire lui-même. Ce jeune homme est plein de bonnes intentions, et Draker aurait craint qu'il ne se brise un jour face aux dures réalités du monde s'il n'avait pas la certitude que c'est déjà fait.

-Qu'est-ce que ça t'apportera ? demande-t-il, se doutant de la réponse.

-A moi, rien, mais pour cette ville, une vengeance.

-Tu es prêt à tuer quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas pour des malheurs endurés par des gens que tu connais à peine plus ?

Mais la volonté d'Edward Elric ne vacille pas. Il n'est peut-être pas sûr de tuer, mais il est sûr de se battre et de gagner. Il le fera, coûte que coûte, il ne peut laisser un tel crime impuni. De plus, bien qu'il n'ose se l'avouer, les paroles entendues la veille l'ont mené sur les chemins traîtres de la pierre philosophale. Un homme tuant pour l'alchimie... ne peut que chercher cette gemme légendaire... Deux objectifs en un seul, voilà ce qu'il voit. Il ne reculera pas. Il vengera les villageois mortifiés.

-Donne-moi son nom.

Draker soupire. Jamais personne n'est venu à leur secours, et à présent que tout est fini, un alchimiste d'état, un militaire, se propose pour une vengeance dans laquelle il ne gagne rien. Qui le croirait ?

-Il s'appelle Afner, confie-t-il à contre-cœur. Grand et large carrure. Tu le reconnaîtras à son œil en moins et un kanji tatoué dans le creux de sa seule main valide.

-Un kanji ?

-La Mort. Longs cheveux gris nattés et peau blanche. Un vrai cadavre ambulant, mais bien musclé. Eh, petit... appelle-t-il alors qu'Edward s'éloigne. Fais pas de bêtise, je suis sûr que beaucoup de gens te pleureraient.

-J'y penserai...

Il n'est déjà plus là.

**¤§¤**

Il n'a plus rien à apprendre ici. Il n'a plus aucune raison de rester. Il n'a plus qu'une raison de partir en chasse.

Pourtant il reste là, debout, immobile, observant le ballet incessant de centaines d'oiseaux de toutes sortes sur le bord de la rivière où il a dispensé ses tous premiers cours d'alchimie. Ce sont d'insignifiants souvenirs qu'il a reçu de cet endroit, et pourtant ils sont gravés dans son cœur comme autant de sourires. Il sent qu'il va tourner une page de sa vie. Rien n'a pourtant vraiment changé... ou peut-être au contraire tout a-t-il changé...? Pour l'heure, il ne peut se résoudre à reprendre la route. Il n'a pourtant que peu de temps à perdre, et il doit aller chercher Alphonse à Central. Pourquoi alors perd-il son temps à contempler la vie de la rivière ?

Des bruits de pas, aussi légers que lors de cette première soirée où il a attendu son élève, ici même. C'était le crépuscule. C'est l'aube. Une présence se fait sentir tout près de lui, mais il s'interdit de regarder. Sûr de se faire des idées. Il se rend compte, un peu tard, qu'il aurait aimé lui dire au revoir. Mais il sait à présent combien cette pensée est ridicule. Jamais plus il ne la reverra, et peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi. Il devrait partir maintenant, tant qu'il s'en sent encore capable. Ne pas faire demi-tour, elle ne voudra pas le voir.

-Vous pensiez partir tel un voleur, Full Metal ? murmure une douce voix juste derrière lui.

Surprise. Edward sursaute, écarquille les yeux. A-t-il bien entendu ? N'a-t-il pas rêvé cette voix, non content d'imaginer la présence ? Lentement, presque avec appréhension, il tourne la tête. Elle est là. _Elle est là._ Souriante, joyeuse. Ses yeux brillant de malice et ses longues boucles reflétant la chaleur du soleil. Elle flamboie tel un grand feu. Un brasier inespéré dans la froideur d'une nuit du désert. Comment y croire ? Quand s'est-il endormi au bord de cette eau au chant anesthésiant ? Elle ne peut être là, près de lui. Près de celui qu'elle craint pour une pièce de métal. Et encore moins l'appeler _Full Metal..._

Lentement, elle se baisse et dessine un cercle au sol, qu'elle agrémente de diverses fioritures dont elle a le secret. Puis, tout aussi lentement, comme retenue dans un nuage de coton, elle appose ses paumes sur la marque et ferme les yeux. La lumière habituelle s'élève, un court instant, et s'éteint. Dévoilant un petit objet qui n'est sûrement pas composé de terre. Elle le saisit au creux de ses deux mains et les tend solennellement à Edward qui l'observe sans un mot, interdit. Il y découvre une petite pièce ajourée représentant le cercle qu'elle a gravé sur le sol. Une pièce de_ métal_.

-Je voulais vous laisser un autre souvenir que celui d'une simple d'esprit terrifiée... dit-elle à voix basse.

Edward saisit doucement la pièce entre ses doigts et l'observe attentivement. Elle est parfaitement réussie. Une pure œuvre d'art. Sous le regard inquiet de la jeune fille, il se penche à son tour, claque dans ses mains et matérialise une petite chaînette du sol regorgeant mystérieusement d'acier. Puis il passe la chaînette à son cou, agrémentée de la pièce qui rayonne allègrement dans le matin.

-J'ai appris...

-Ch... le coupe-t-elle. Je sais... Je sais aussi ce que vous comptez faire...

-Pourquoi es-tu venue ? Je croyais que je te faisais peur...

Il lève légèrement son bras droit. Elle secoue la tête.

-J'ai toujours peur de cette chose... confie-t-elle. Mais j'ai passé du temps avec vous, et j'ai eu tort de laisser cette peur prendre plus d'importance que la confiance que j'ai en vous. Je l'ai compris en vous entendant, tout à l'heure... Me pardonnez-vous ?

Il regrette d'être si peu habitué aux grandes embrassades, il réfrène une furieuse envie de la serrer contre lui. À la place, il n'offre qu'un hochement de tête peu significatif et se maudit de sa réserve. Il veut faire quelque chose pour elle. Mais n'a aucune idée de ce qui lui ferait plaisir. De ce qui serait approprié.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'en apprendre plus...

-Cela devait arriver.

Son sourire est désarmant. Chaque fois qu'il émet une protestation quelconque, elle le fait taire d'un mot, d'un geste.

-Ne cherchez pas à m'offrir quoi que ce soit, la seule chose que je désire me sera toujours refusée.

-L'alchimie ?

Elle secoue la tête avec légèreté, agitant ses boucles qui ondulent comme des flammes.

-Un voyage, hors d'ici... Je ne peux raisonnablement pas espérer que vous m'emmeriez avec vous... Alors adieu, peut-être nous reverrons-nous un jour...

Il recule d'un pas, s'apprêtant à partir, mais ses yeux dissemblables le retiennent. Sa conscience mène un combat difficile contre autre chose.

-Qu'est-ce qui te retient ici ?

Surprise, elle écarquille à son tour ses jolis yeux et bégaye.

-Drake, répond-elle enfin. Mon travail...

-Serais-tu prête à tout laisser pour me suivre ?

Sa raison a perdu la bataille. C'est un désir inconnu qui a poussé ces paroles hors de ses lèvres. Pourtant, il ne les regrette pas. Pas quand il voit les yeux de Kana déborder de joie. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas pris la bonne décision. Peut-être n'a-t-il jamais pris la bonne décision. Mais en cet instant, rien n'a vraiment d'importance.

-Allons chercher mon frère à Central, dans ce cas...

**¤§¤**

La première partie du voyage se déroule... assez bien. Comme il l'a fait pour y venir, Edward repart du village de Kana à pieds. La seule différence est, cette fois, une jeune demoiselle qui suit ses pas, pieds nus dans le sable brûlant. Les bottines usées sont restées bien à l'abri dans la petite chambre mansardée. Elle ne se plaint ni ne gémit, trop heureuse de se trouver là et craignant que son compagnon de route ne l'abandonne en route si elle manifeste la moindre faiblesse. Elle tiendra.

La faim mais surtout la soif commencent à se faire sentir. Sous le soleil de plomb, ils marchent avec lenteur, écrasés par la chaleur. Edward sort un gourde à laquelle il boit avidement. Et la tend sans cérémonie à Kana qui s'en empare vivement. Edward, le sauveur... Cette petite gourde ne fera pas long feu, c'est évident. Ils ont encore une longue marche – plus d'une journée – et elle est déjà moitié vide. Mais le peu d'eau que la jeune fille s'est autorisée à consommer lui fait déjà l'effet d'une bénédiction.

En chemin ils grignotent les maigres provisions que l'alchimiste a emportées. Il n'avait pas prévu d'emmener de voyageur clandestin, aussi doivent-ils se restreindre s'ils veulent avoir quelque chose pour le soir. L'eau s'est rapidement évaporée dans leurs gorges avant le milieu de l'après-midi mais Edward, avec son dynamisme habituel, ne cesse de se plaindre à tout va d'une voix qui fait sourire Kana. Son agitation lui fait oublier ses propres sujets de plaintes. Mais soudain, alors que le soleil commence tout juste à disparaître à l'horizon, elle trébuche au sommet d'une dune et dévale la pente sableuse pour s'arrêter plus bas, aux pieds de l'alchimiste.

-Kana ? s'étonne-t-il. Ça va ?

Il tend la main pour l'aider à se relever mais ne lui laisse pas le temps de la saisir qu'il s'est déjà baissé vers elle, ayant remarqué l'état alarmant de ses pieds. Rougis et écorchés. Il pose un doigt prudent sur l'un d'eux qui se rétracte au contact tandis que la jeune fille retient un gémissement de douleur.

-Tu aurais pu me dire que tu n'avais pas de chaussures, lui reproche-t-il, énervé.

Elle ne répond que d'un rictus désolé, craignant sa réaction. Il se redresse et regarde autour de lui, puis s'éloigne de quelques pas et claque ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir essayé en vain à divers endroits, il trouve une source qu'il fait jaillir du sable tel un geyser. Kana est stupéfaite. N'aurait-il pas pu faire cela avant ? Il revient vers elle en secouant ses mains trempées après avoir rempli la gourde.

-On va passer la nuit ici, décrète-t-il.

Il ôte son grand manteau rouge et le dépose sur le sol avec la gourde et la petite valise qu'il garde toujours, avant de s'approcher de Kana. Cette fois, il l'aide à se lever et la soutient d'un bras sous les épaules pour la mener jusqu'à la source claire. Puis, lentement, sans un mot, il entreprend de laver les écorchures de ses pieds. C'est douloureux mais Kana se retient de le montrer autrement que par d'irrépressibles grimaces.

-Tu aurais pu le dire, quand même, grommelle-t-il finalement. On aurait fait quelque chose pour éviter ça.

Il reposes ses pieds dans la grande flaque qui prend forme autour du geyser et va chercher dans sa valise une chemise qu'il se met à déchirer consciencieusement sous le regard déconcerté de sa nouvelle amie. Elle qui s'attendait à une crise de colère et une séparation pure et simple constate avec stupéfaction qu'il prend au contraire soin d'elle et soigne ses blessures d'mprudence. Il enroule ses bandages improvisés autour des pieds de Kana. Et la rassure d'un sourire sincère.

**¤§¤**

Installés l'un à côté de l'autre dans le frais crépuscule du désert, devant un bon feu, la source toujours jaillissant un peu plus loin, les deux adolescents méditent sans un mot. Le soleil est presque entièrement descendu sous l'horizon, devant eux, éclairant trop peu pour échauffer l'immense étendue de sable et les deux corps immobiles près des flammes. Rien ne vient troubler le silence qui règne autour d'eux, si ce n'est le pétillement de l'eau et le grésillement du bois consummé.

L'un allongé, mains sous la tête, l'autre assise, bras autour des genoux, fixant étoiles lointaines ou flammes voisines. Les pensées s'enchaînent, se heurtent, sans jamais franchir la barrière des lèvres, comme s'ils craignaient d'en découvrir l'ampleur si les mots venaient à être prononcés. Comme si cela pouvait les empêcher d'être réelles. Des questions, des hypothèses, des envies de comprendre... Mais avant tout, la peur de savoir. Qu'a pu vivre l'autre pour être ce qu'il est ? Un murmure enroué se laisse entendre.

-Comment vont tes pieds ?

Qui n'obtient qu'un hochement de tête. Un « bien » à peine audible. Et s'en contente. Une minute de silence encore, avant qu'elle ne se décide à poser la question qui la hante.

-Comment... as-tu perdu ton bras ?

Elle pose son menton sur ses genoux et resserre ses bras. Elle l'a tutoyé, comme il l'a exigé lorsqu'ils ont pris la route, avec cet air mi-gêné mi-colérique qui lui est propre. Elle a demandé ce que jamais elle n'aurait dû oser demander. Le silence se poursuit. Un soupir, seulement, lui parvient, et Edward se redresse, contemplant la ligne à présent presque invisible d'horizon. Puis soulève son bras droit, et l'observe longuement. Son visage, mélancolique, sombre, laisse deviner les tourments de sa vie.

-Al et moi avons tenté de ressusciter notre mère par l'alchimie, il y a quatre ans... commence-t-il.

Sa voix est à peine audible, mais les mots résonnent aux oreilles de Kana comme s'ils étaient hurlés, l'atteignent comme s'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des lames de métal brûlant. Son bras est encore caché sous sa veste noire et son gant blanc, mais elle peut le deviner sous le tissu, argenté, rutilant... Rappelant à elle ses plus sombres cauchemars.

-C'est le prix à payer pour une transmutation humaine... Je n'ai perdu qu'un bras et une jambe. Al, lui... a perdu son corps entier. J'ai sacrifié mon bras pour pouvoir sceller son âme à cette armure...

Confidence. Aveu. Peut-être cette fois craindra-t-elle ses actes... Le regard vague, il attend. Il attend la sentence qui le brisera peut-être encore un peu plus. Ou peut-être est-il déjà trop brisé pour l'être encore. Il plie et déplie ses doigts artificiels. Mais elle ne réagit pas comme il le pressentait. Elle tend les mains vers lui, lentement, presque timidement.

-Je peux...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais il lui semble avoir compris. Étonné, il croise son regard, un regard qui ne reflète pas autant de peur qu'il l'aurait cru. C'est elle qui attend maintenant. Il retire sa veste, puis son gant, dévoilant l'auto-mail dans toute son ampleur. Kana a un léger geste de recul, mais approche la main et touche celle d'Edward.

-C'est froid... murmure-t-elle, apposant sa deuxième main.

Edward ne souffle mot, figé par les gestes de la jeune fille aux cheveux de feu, par sa douceur, par cette peur qu'elle refoule au plus profond d'elle pour frôler le métal. Il songe à cet homme, dont la prothèse dispensait la mort. Il songe à ce sang qui a dû couler, versé par un auto-mail, faisant naître dans le cœur de beaucoup le dégoût de l'auto-mail. Il les comprend. Comment penser qu'un tel objet, utilisé pour répandre le malheur, puisse être aussi doux qu'une main d'homme ? Il comprend les paroles de son amie, et referme doucement sa main sur la sienne, l'effleurant de son pouce.

Elle tressaille, mais ne peut que constater. Tout comme une main humaine, ce peut être un instrument de mort ou d'affection. Emportée par cette surprenante idée, elle laisse ses mains remonter le long du bras, éprouvant les sensations de froid et de mort qu'il lui procure. C'est un membre mort... mais répondant aux intentions de son possesseur... Elle sursaute et retire ses mains lorsqu'elle frôle par inadvertance la peau d'Edward, plus haut, sur l'épaule. Il sourit. Et sans comprendre ce qui le pousse à faire cela, il pose cette main grisâtre sur la joue de Kana qui ne sait plus comment réagir.

Instrument de mort, main sans intention hostile...

-C'était son arme favorite, il l'utilisait... dit-elle très vite.

-Pas maintenant, coupe doucement Edward. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles vraiment en parler tout de suite, non ?

Elle sourit à son tour, et enferme la main de métal dans la sienne. Une nouvelle étape est franchie.

**¤§¤**

Un rayon de soleil joue sur son visage. Dans son demi-sommeil, elle fronce les sourcils, et lève sa main pour s'en protéger, faisant glisser un lourd tissu déposé sur elle. Elle ouvre enfin les yeux et cligne des paupières, aveuglée par la lumière. Le jour s'est levé, dans un ciel dégagé, et la lueur du soleil se reflète sournoisement sur le sable du désert. Elle se redresse, et le manteau rouge d'Edward retombe sur ses genoux. Il fait encore frais. Elle se frotte les yeux encore engourdis de sommeil et cherche son ami du regard.

-Edward ?

C'est la première fois qu'elle prononce son nom, cela lui fait un effet bizarre. Presque aussitôt, le petit homme blond émerge de derrière une dune, torse nu et large sourire mi-arrogant mi-heureux aux lèvres.

-Réveillée ? demande-t-il. Je t'ai laissée dormir, tu avais l'air épuisée.

Elle hoche la tête et regarde le manteau rouge toujours chiffonné sur ses jambes. D'un geste ample, elle le défroisse tout en se levant et le met soigneusement à côté des affaires d'Edward. Lui descend la dune pour aller se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. La source s'est tarie durant la nuit, et il ne reste plus qu'un court filet d'eau surgissant du sol trempé. Il soupire de bien-être. Rien de tel qu'un peu de sport dès le matin... Alphonse aurait bien ri en entendant de telles paroles de la part de son frère...

-Comment vont tes pieds, ce matin ?

-Pas trop douloureux...

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils ont tout rassemblé et sont déjà repartis. Ils ont remplacé les chaussures de Kana par des chaussons de fortune en tissu déchiré, ce qui la protège assez bien de la rugosité du sable, et la préservera en partie de sa chaleur lorsque le soleil l'aura chauffé. Tenant la jeune fille par la main, l'alchimiste l'aide à marcher sur le sol instable tout en manquant régulièrement d'y tomber tête la première et poussant fréquemment des bordées de jurons qui arrachent des rires à son amie.

Cette partie de voyage se passe mieux que la veille, dans une bonne humeur commune non entachée de la crainte d'une séparation prématurée. Malgré les légères plaies bandées, Kana oublie la douleur pour ne songer qu'à cette odyssée dont elle a tant rêvé. La matinée touche à peine à sa fin qu'ils découvrent une trace de civilisation. Ils sont arrivés à destination. Kana en reste bouche bée : cette ville est terriblement plus vaste que son pauvre village natal... Edward s'amuse de son émerveillement, et prend un malin plaisir à l'emmener voir les grands quartiers de la cité.

Ils font au passage l'acquisition de quelques indispensables affaires, tels une paire de bottines neuves et quelques vêtements qu'ils entassent dans un joli sac à dos. Les magasins regorgent de tellements de choses nouvelles pour la pauvre Kana qu'elle a imposé à Edward plus de deux heures de lèche-vitrine et d'indécision. Elle ne savait jamais quoi prendre. Mais le jeune homme, égayé par son attitude, lui a passé bon nombre de caprices, qu'elle a réfrénés tant qu'elle a pu, soucieuse de son porte-monnaie.

Finalement, vêtue d'une tenue de voyage noire sur laquelle elle a passé un ample manteau vert pomme proposé par Edward, elle le suit docilement jusqu'à la gare où il achète deux billets pour le prochain train en direction de Central. N'ayant jamais pris le train, elle s'inquiète de ce qu'elle va trouver. Déjà, les rails s'étendant de part et d'autre du quai lui laissent présager quelque monstrueuse machine, infiniment plus terrible que les quelques automobiles croisées durant ses achats et dont le vrombissements des moteurs lui a déjà causé quelques frayeurs, au plus grand bonheur d'Edward.

Mais c'est avec admiration qu'elle voit arriver la fumante locomotive noire suivie d'une bonne vingtaine de wagons. Peut-être est-elle bruyante mais, pour une raison inconnue, Kana la préfère de loin à toutes ces carioles à moteur de la ville.

-Ce n'est qu'un train ! s'exclame Edward en riant, alors qu'elle l'entraîne avec bonne humeur vers l'un des wagons.

Mais elle regarde tout, jusqu'au moindre détail, avec les yeux d'un enfant qui découvre le monde. C'est un peu ce qu'elle est, d'ailleurs, songe l'alchimiste en s'installant confortablement sur son siège. Une enfant à peine plus jeune que lui, et qui a sûrement vécu plus d'horreurs que beaucoup de personnes plus âgées.

-Et j'aurais pu manquer ça ? lui dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui, les yeux pétillant de joie. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir laissée venir avec toi, confie-t-elle en rivant ses yeux vairons dans les siens.

**¤§¤**

De longues heures de voyage dans un train cahotant. Il a fallu tout juste une heure avant que la jeune fille ne commence à somnoler. Et puis, alors qu'il regarde distraitement par la fenêtre le paysage qui défile, la tête rousse de Kana glisse jusqu'à son épaule où elle reste, endormie. Edward sourit. Il se demande peu à peu comment il a pu se retrouver dans une telle situation, avec une demoiselle sous sa responsabilité. Mais il doit admettre que cela ne le dérange pas vraiment. Elle semble si heureuse qu'il en oublie tous ses doutes.

Il repousse une boucle rebelle venue se loger sur l'arrête de son nez fin et retourne à sa contemplation du paysage. Ils arriveront à Central en début de soirée. Il prévoit de trouver d'abord son frère, pour lui confier Kana le temps qu'il aille prévenir le colonel Mustang de l'avancée de ses investigations. Inutile de l'informer de la présence de la voyageuse clandestine qui l'accompagne depuis peu. Alphonse sera déjà bien suffisant à convaincre, et ce ne sera pas une mince affaire. Peut-être.

Il ne sait pas encore où il dirigera ses prochaines recherches, ni comment trouver Afner. Mais avec Alphonse à ses côtés, il se sent capable de déplacer des montagnes. Il en est sûr. Avec Alphonse et Kana pour l'aider, il retrouvera la trace de cet homme et le traquera jusqu'à avoir obtenu ce qu'il souhaite. Des réponses et une vengeance.

**¤§¤**

-Nii-san ! Tu aurais dû me prévenir que tu revenais !

Edward et Kana sont arrivés à Central depuis à peine une demi-heure, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. L'alchimiste a dû traîner la jeune fille derrière lui pour qu'elle ne reste pas plantée à observer la moindre chose nouvelle qu'elle croisait. A présent, alors qu'Edward est chaleureusement serré dans les bras d'une armure qui l'appelle « Nii-san », Kana se retient de trembler en arborant une expression de panique. Elle avait pourtant été prévenue, mais voir le « petit frère » de ses yeux... est une autre histoire.

-Al ! s'écrie Edward en se débattant. Ne serre pas aussi fort ! Je ne suis même pas parti une semaine, enfin !

-Gomen, gomen, s'excuse aussitôt _Al_ en le relâchant. Je m'inquiétais...

-Je sais, je sais, réplique Edward, visiblement très gêné.

Kana, un peu en retrait, craint ce qui ne manque pas de se produire. Alphonse la remarque enfin, emmitoufflée dans son grand manteau vert. Elle tressaille mais se force à sourire.

-Bonsoir... balbutie-t-elle.

-Al, je te présente Kana, reprend Edward, encore plus embarrassé. Kana, voici mon petit frère, Alphonse...

Il sait ce qu'elle doit ressentir. Elle l'a senti au ton de sa voix, plus modéré. Anxieuse, elle se rapproche légèrement de lui et tend une main tremblante à Alphonse qui la serre sans se poser de question. Si elle a redouté de le voir broyer sa main, elle ne peut que constater qu'il y met la même douceur que n'importe qui. Il pousse même la politesse jusqu'à lui faire un semblant de baise-main. Il semble du genre à aimer tout le monde...

-Allez, entrez entrez, vous n'allez pas rester dehors toute la nuit, lance-t-il soudain en les poussant à l'intérieur.

Dans le vestibule de la maison où ils viennent de pénétrer, c'est une petite fille haute comme trois pommes qui prend le relai et se jette en criant de joie sur « nii-chan » Edward qui l'embrasse chaleureusement sur la joue. Le tableau est adorable. Puis elle se tourne vers Kana et la regarde avec incertitude, le doigt sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle semble décider que la jeune fille lui convient puisqu'elle vient tirer sur son manteau pour qu'elle se baisse à sa hauteur. Puis entoure son cou de ses petits bras et lui fait un bisou sonore sur la joue. Kana laisse échapper un rire.

Une petite femme arrive, et la petite se tourne vers elle en disant « mama, nii-chan... » et désignant Edward de sa petite main potelée avant de retourner se blottir contre la jeune rousse qui ne rechigne pas au contact et la soulève dans ses bras. La mère est souriante, elle paraît ravie.

-Edward, tu aurais pu prévenir de ton retour, dit-elle, tandis que le jeune homme se renfrogne à ces mots. Je suis contente de te voir en bonne santé.

Puis, se tournant vers Kana :

-Bienvenue, je m'appelle Glacier Hugues, et elle c'est ma petite Elysia, ajoute-t-elle en pinçant gentiment la joue de sa fille.

-Kana, dit simplement la jeune fille en inclinant la tête.

Elle est déjà adoptée.

Tous réunis dans la salle à manger autour d'un bon repas, ils discutent joyeusement. Emerveillée, Kana les écoute d'une oreille tout en s'occupant de la petite Elysia qui ne veut plus la lâcher. Etrangement, elle a le sentiment depuis longtemps oublié d'une famille, d'un bonheur simple... Tous sont si proches qu'elle pourrait se sentir étrangère, s'ils n'étaient pas si attentionnés envers elle. Pourtant elle ressent comme un manque dans cette maison. Très vite matérialisé par une photo représentant un homme absent de cette scène familiale. Le père d'Elysia est absent, mais Kana n'ose poser de question.

Aux interrogations sur sa vie, elle ne répond que le nom de son petit village et de son frère et n'avoue que quelques bribes de son quotidien peu reluisant. La couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux forcent l'admiration de tous et elle se voit presque obligée par une Glacier enthousiaste de leur offrir un portrait immortalisé de sa personne. Incapable de refuser, elle se prête au jeu avec un sourire embarrassé. Une, deux, trois photos s'enchaînent sans qu'elle ne puisse souffler. Seule, avec les frères Elric, et avec Elysia sur les genoux. Puis, ayant remarqué la complicité entre le Full Metal et la demoiselle aux boucles de feu, Glacier insiste pour un cliché d'eux deux, qu'elle obtient non sans une légère rougeur de la part des deux jeunes gens.

Le repas est vite terminé et madame Hugues les laisse enfin souffler pour qu'ils puissent aller dormir. Elle conduit Kana à une chambre d'amis qu'elle a eu vite fait de préparer et la laisse enfin seule avec le sentiment d'avoir passé la plus belle soirée de sa vie. Elysia et Edward viennent lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, puis elle se glisse entre les draps épais, oubliant ses pieds douloureux et toutes ses pensées négatives pour s'endormir avec un sourire ravi.

Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, aucun des frère Elric ne dort encore. Edward raconte à Alphonse les mésaventures qui l'ont conduit jusque-là, les rumeurs de Roy Mustang uniquement confirmées par Kana et son frère, ses différents avec ce dernier, l'existence d'Afner et ce qu'auraient pu être ses projets, son intention de le poursuivre à travers le pays s'il le faut, les deux cours bâclés d'alchimie donnés à la jeune fille et le voyage de retour...

Dans le secret de son armure, Alphonse sourit. Cette jeune demoiselle est étonnante. D'un naturel timide et souriant, elle n'a pas laissé son grand frère indifférent. Ce dernier ne s'en est probablement pas rendu compte, mais son récit se termine par diverses anecdotes concernant toutes la jolie Kana...

**¤§¤**

En tenue de nuit et manteau vert rapidement posé ses les épaules, la petite rousse sort de sa chambre et descend rejoindre les rires enjoués de la petite Elysia. Elle la trouve dans le salon, jouant avec une grande armure... Après un léger sursaut de surprise, elle se souvient : l'armure, c'est Alphonse, le petit frère d'Edward. Elle devra s'y faire... Mais il l'accueille si gentiment qu'elle se dit que ce ne sera peut-être pas si difficile. Elle sourit en retour. Grâce aux frère Elric, elle pourra mettre ses préjugés au placard sans difficulté...

-Où est Edward ?

Il n'est nulle part. Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle s'inquiète. Est-il parti, camouflé par la nuit, sans même lui dire au revoir ? L'a-t-il laissée derrière lui ?

-Il est parti voir le colonel, répond Alphonse de sa voix d'enfant. Il reviendra dans pas longtemps.

Soupir de soulagement, et elle se laisse tomber sur une chaise, devant le petit déjeuner que Glacier lui sert malgré l'heure tardive. Près de onze heures. Elle a donc tant dormi ? Elle saisit un croissant et mord avidement dedans, elle ne pensait pas être aussi affamée. Elle s'arrête lorsqu'on tire doucement sur ses cheveux. S'attendant à voir la petite jouer avec ses boucles rousses, elle découvre au contraire la mère qui, un peigne à la main, a entrepris de la coiffer consciencieusement. Celle-ci lui sourit.

-Ce doit être dur à peigner, non ? demande-t-elle innocemment. Ça ne te dérange pas si je les peigne ? J'ai l'habitude des nœuds avec Elysia...

-Non, non, allez-y...

Elle a depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude que l'on s'occupe d'elle de cette façon. Depuis la mort de sa mère, plus rien n'est comme avant. Et devant la douceur et la similarité des gestes de cette femme, Kana a presque envie de pleurer. Elle se rappelle sa mère qui, lorsqu'elle était encore enfant, lui brossait les cheveux en lui racontant des histoires... Elle ne peut s'empêcher de fermer les yeux un instant. Comme tout a changé dans sa vie depuis qu'elle connaît Edward Elric ! Vivement qu'il revienne, sa présence lui manque déjà...

**¤§¤**

-Alors, qu'as-tu trouvé ? demande le colonel Roy Mustang au Full Metal Alchemist qui se tient devant son bureau avec un air blasé.

-Une piste, répond succintement Edward.

Roy Mustang, debout devant la fenêtre, mains jointes dans le dos, ne fait pas mine d'avoir entendu. Il attend un rapport plus détaillé de la question.

-Je repars dans la journée, ajoute alors Edward. Je dois retrouver quelqu'un qui a peut-être... essayé de créer la pierre...

Il a failli préciser autre chose. Comme un certain massacre perpétré par cet homme. Mais il se retient à temps, là n'est pas la question, et il sent que le colonel prendrait cette excuse pour l'empêcher de partir à sa poursuite. Mais c'est sans compter sur le fait que ledit colonel semble toujours tout savoir.

-Et qui aurait provoqué un génocide dans la ville, c'est cela ?

-Pour créer la pierre, se justifie Edward, renfrogné.

Qui semble même savoir ce dont il ne devrait pas même se douter.

-J'ai entendu dire que deux habitants avaient quitté les lieux ces deux derniers jours...

Grognement. Comment diable cet homme fait-il pour toujours tout savoir de ce qu'il fait lorsqu'il est loin de Central ? Puis autre chose l'interpelle.

-Attendez... Vous avez dit _deux_ ?

-Oui, petit, _deux_.

-NANI ? s'insurge Edward devant le mot employé.

-Quelques heures après votre départ, quelqu'un est parti à votre suite, continue Mustang sans tenir compte de l'interruption de son subordonné. Il semblerait que ce soit le frère de ta nouvelle amie. Il n'a peut-être pas apprécié que tu lui voles sa sœur sans lui en avoir parlé...

Sourire moqueur, avec un brin de sous-entendus, et Edward serre les poings avec l'envie démangeante de lui refaire le portrait. Néanmoins, sous son apparente désinvolture, il doit admettre que l'information l'inquiète. Il n'avait pas songé que Draker pourrait se lancer à leur poursuite... Cela risque de poser des problèmes durant leur mission. Mais il n'a aucune intention de laisser Kana repartir. Et il sait qu'elle-même n'a aucune intention de rentrer. Pas maintenant qu'elle a découvert qu'il y a un monde en dehors de son désert.

**¤§¤**

Les trois adolescents se tiennent devant la porte, sacs prêts et vêtus pour le voyage. Une armure habitée par une âme, une grand manteau rouge et un autre vert de chaque côté, et en face une porte ouverte, où une femme et une petite fille de trois ans font des signes de la main. Les frère Elric et la jeune Kana sont prêts au départ, et la famille Hugues leur souhaite un bon voyage « et revenez vite nous voir ! » La jeune fille serre une dernière fois Elysia dans ses bras, lui plaque un bisou sonore sur la joue et se redresse.

-Au revoir, madame, et merci pour votre hospitalité, dit-elle.

-Ce n'est rien, tu peux revenir quand tu veux, répond Glacier. Vous aussi, les garçons, et tâchez de ne pas trop abîmer cette charmante demoiselle.

Ladite demoiselle rougit, et les deux frères esquissent un sourire gêné. Il est évident qu'ils prendront soin d'elle. Puis sur un dernier au revoir, les trois voyageurs s'éloignent de la maison. La quête commence. À partir de maintenant, plus question de faire demi-tour. Ils vont au devant de leur quête, au devant du danger, mais ils sont poussés en avant par une volonté sans faille. Ils en ont beaucoup vu, trop pour des enfants de leur âge, mais ils continuent d'avancer.

Qu'importent les obstacles, qu'importe la difficulté du chemin, qu'importent les souffrances. Ils avancent.

**¤§¤**

Début de matinée, gare de campagne désertée, ou presque. Trois silhouettes quittent le train qui ne reste guère longtemps et repart dans un nuage de vapeur. Deux garçons de retour chez eux, même si pour eux, leur chez eux a disparu depuis longtemps dans les flammes. Un très léger dépaysement pour la jeune fille : d'un désert ocre elle est passée à un désert verdoyant.

Rizenbourg est une escale essentielle dans leur parcours. Les auto-mails d'Edward méritent une petite révision, et leur destination est – presque – sur le même chemin. Le colonel lui a fait part de nouvelles rumeurs, concernant leur homme, cette fois. Il serait parti se réfugier dans une grande ville plein sud, à quelques kilomètres de la mer. Durant le voyage, les frère Elric ont proposé à Kana de séjourner ici le temps qu'ils reviennent de leur chasse à l'homme, mais elle est restée silencieuse sur la question. Elle préférait les écouter parler de leur enfance avec la jolie Winry dont elle s'est faite une haute opinion.

A présent, alors qu'ils marchent tranquillement à travers cette campagne accueillante, elle a hâte de connaître les paysages qui ont bercé l'enfance d'Edward ainsi que toutes les personnes qui comptent tant pour lui. Tout ce qu'elle-même n'a que très peu connu. Surtout Winry. Le lien qu'elle semble partager avec les deux alchimistes lui paraît très fort. Après avoir partagé toute leur enfance, elle doit être comme une sœur pour eux. Voire plus ? Kana refuse d'y penser. Ce ne sont pas ses affaires...

Arrivés aux abords de la propriété, ils voient débouler un chien bien connu des deux garçons, dont la patte avant gauche est remplacée par un auto-mail... Kana fait un bond en arrière lorsque Ren lui saute dessus pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue à sa façon. Edward vient à son secours en riant et ceinture le chien survolté et content qui se retourne aussitôt vers lui pour le gratifier de nombreux coups de langue. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est une voix féminine et autoritaire qui se fait entendre de la porte de la grande maison.

-Alors on oublie la famille Rockbell pendant des semaines et on revient au bercail sans même penser à prévenir ?

-Winry... dit simplement Alphone en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, gêné. Bonjour...

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds se tient dans l'entrée, poings sur les hanches et regard faussement sévère. Voilà donc la fameuse Winry, amie d'enfance des frères Elric. Kana sourit, elle est exactement comme elle l'avait imaginée. Jolie et avec du caractère. La blonde commence visiblement à s'impatienter, elle tape du pied.

-Alors ? lance-t-elle. Vous nous présentez ?

Mais devant l'air perplexe des deux garçons, elle prend les devants et vient passer son bras sous celui de Kana pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur en pestant sur « ces hommes imbéciles et terriblement empotés » ce qui amuse beaucoup la petite rousse. Dernier regard à la fois souriant et embarrassé à Edward qui la laisse partir avec une grimace. Winry fait un petit tour d'horizon en racontant tout un panel d'anecdotes hilarantes sur les frasques des deux garçons.

Ici aussi, elle est adoptée.

Winry est bien plus curieuse que madame Hugues. Alors qu'en début d'après-midi elles se promènent toutes deux le long de la rivière qui coule non loin, bras dessus bras dessous, elle pose question sur question. Elle veut tout savoir. Et elle sait vite tout, et même plus que ce qu'elle voulait. D'abord réticente, Kana finit par avouer une ou deux choses puis, emportée par son élan, par son besoin de se raconter et par la gentillesse et l'écoute patiente de Winry, elle se dévoile entièrement, sans secret. Edward même en sait moins que son amie.

Si celle-ci regrette de l'avoir poussée à tout révéler, elle n'en montre rien, et la soutient d'un sourire rassurant en déclarant que tous ses malheurs sont désormais terminés, et qu'elle peut compter sur eux tous. Et assure qu'elle ne parlera de rien à Edward si Kana ne le désire pas. Ce qui la rassure profondément : il y a certains aspects de son passé dont elle n'est pas prête à lui parler... Et c'est soulagée d'un poids qu'elle retrouve les deux frère se battant l'un contre l'autre avec force et vitesse.

-Que... s'écrie-t-elle.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas un vrai combat, la rassure doucement Winry en la retenant alors qu'elle s'élançait vers eux pour les séparer. Ils s'entraînent souvent comme ça...

-Oh...

Elle reste là à les observer. Coup sur coup, aucun répit. Sourire au visage, Edward s'amuse comme un fou. Aucun des deux ne se retient face à l'autre, ni Edward contre une armure de fer déformable, ni Alphonse contre un gringalet de chair et de sang. Qui est le plus vulnérable ? Edward sans aucun doute, qui finit face contre terre au bout de quelques minutes. Inquiète, Kana se précipite à ses côtés.

-Ça va ?

Edward éclate de rire et se tourne sur le dos, bras en croix.

-J'ai beau y mettre toute ma force, je n'arrive jamais à le battre ! s'exclame-t-il, essoufflé.

Il se redresse et sourit à Kana. Il n'a rien, il va bien, il a l'habitude... Mais n'est-ce pas ce que Winry lui a dit ?

**¤§¤**

Un peu plus tard, après une bonne douche pour Edward, celui-ci vient chercher Kana dans l'atelier de son amie d'enfance, où elle apprend quelques rudiments de la conception des auto-mails. C'est un grand pas en avant pour celle qui les craignait. Mais, dès qu'elle le voit, accoudé au chambranle de la porte, elle abandonne sans hésitation son cours de mécanique pour un autre genre de cours, en plein air. Elle a tout de suite compris qu'il voulait approfondir ses connaissances en alchimie, ou du moins l'espère-t-elle.

Ils s'installent tous deux à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, ignorant le regard insistant de Winry qui les observe depuis la fenêtre de son atelier. Quelques transmutations, des fous rires, une complicité qu'elle sent lui échapper sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire... Comment cette étrangère peut-elle être si proche de lui quand ils se connaissent si peu ? Ni Edward ni Kana n'y songent un seul instant. Ils s'entendent et s'apprécient, c'est tout ce qui compte à leurs yeux. Malgré l'étrange barrière, même amoindrie, de la peur instinctive de la jeune rousse face aux auto-mails.

En tailleur, le coude sur un genou et le menton dans sa main, il regarde les progrès de son élève. Elle se montre de plus en plus douée, alors qu'elle n'en est qu'à son troisième cours. Mais peut-être sa soif d'apprendre en est-elle à l'origine. Elle retient des éclats de rire à chaque réussite, tout comme lui et Alphonse le faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Puis, enfin, elle se laisse aller en arrière et fixe le ciel à travers les branches de l'arbre. Dans le silence bienheureux qui s'installe, Edward pose une première fois depuis le train la question qu'elle ne veut pas entendre.

-Tu resteras ici ?

Aucune réponse. Kana se lève et vient s'agenouiller derrière lui, et entreprend de lui natter ses longs cheveux blonds qu'il a laissés libres sur ses épaules nues. Quelque part en lui, il ressent une sorte de pincement. C'est un geste qu'il a toujours considéré comme intime et que seule Winry a jamais pu faire. Etrangement, cela ne le dérange pas. Les mains de Kana sont douces, plus douces encore que celle de Winry.

-Que comptez-vous faire, Alphonse et toi, une fois que vous l'aurez retrouvé ? demande-t-elle enfin, lissant soigneusement les cheveux d'Edward.

-Je ne sais pas encore... avoue-t-il. Nous verrons bien...

Elle termine sa tresse en silence, et la repose sur son dos dans une caresse. La peau d'Edward est chaude, vivante. Tout près, pourtant, l'auto-mail déploie ses greffes d'acier. Elle l'observe un moment et baisse les yeux.

-Quels que soient les dangers, je veux être avec vous, murmure-t-elle. Je veux le voir payer pour tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir, je veux voir son visage quand il comprendra que c'est fini pour lui. Je voudrais pouvoir lui prendre ce qu'il m'a pris, mais il n'a rien, à part sa vanité.

-Ce qu'il t'a pris ? demande-t-il tout bas.

Elle l'a dit. Elle lui a donné une piste. Elle ne peut plus lui cacher...

-Ma famille... dit-elle, si bas qu'un souffle de vent n'aurait eu aucun mal à le recouvrir de son léger mugissement. Mes parents, ma sœur... Elle n'était qu'un bébé...

La tristesse qu'elle a contenue depuis sa rencontre avec la petite Elysia s'épanche enfin, et des larmes dévalent ses joues. Tous trois, tués de la main de cet homme sans cœur, sous ses yeux d'enfant... Draker était parti explorer le désert comme il en avait l'habitude pour échapper à cette vie. Et elle, encore gamine, jouant à cache-cache avec sa mère, s'était dissimulée sous l'escalier de leur grande maison. Afner avait cru qu'elle se trouvait avec son frère, et sa mère avait refusé de révéler où ils pouvaient se trouver. Elle en était morte.

Par la suite, il les avait oubliés, laissés tranquilles, et Draker avait dès lors décidé que la vie de Kana était plus importante que la sienne. Ils avaient trouvé la petite sœur dans son berceau devenu rouge sang. Ils étaient partis et n'étaient jamais revenu dans cette demeure.

Ces images sanglantes reviennent à son esprit, l'une après l'autre. Ses parents, sa jeune sœur... Le bras métallique d'Afner dégoutant de sang... Et sa terreur d'enfant, qui ne l'a jamais quittée depuis... Edward, seul être possédant un auto-mail qui ait pu l'approcher et la toucher de cette main de métal, se retourne et la prend dans ses bras. Il ressent sa douleur au plus profond de lui. Il connaît la souffrance, il connaît l'horreur. Il ferme les yeux et resserre son étreinte.

**¤§¤**

-Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas... Je vais bien !

Petit sourire triste. Edward est à peine convaincu. Debout dans l'entrée de la chambre de Kana, il fixe la jeune fillle qui redouble d'efforts pour paraître gaie depuis leur discussion sous l'arbre. Mais c'est peine perdue, il voit bien cette lueur au fond de ses yeux vert et bleu, pour l'avoir tant eue lui-même au fond des siens. Les autres se sont laissés duper, du moins le croit-il. Personne n'a rien dit. Personne n'a fait un geste. Winry, surtout, a été la plus sèche. Elle a souhaité une bonne nuit à la jeune rousse d'un ton acerbe et s'est aussitôt éclipsée dans sa chambre pour ne plus en sortir. Alphonse, lui, s'est montré plus doux, comme d'ordinaire. Mamie Pinako lui a fait un large sourire.

Et Edward est là. Il s'inquiète. À présent qu'il connait la véritable souffrance de son amie, il ne peut se résoudre à la laisser seule un instant. Il a le sentiment qu'elle va s'évaporer. Même si son contact le met quelque part mal à l'aise, il voudrait la prendre une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, la rassurer encore et encore. Mais tout ce qu'il fait est poser une main, sa main de métal, sur sa joue, et plonger son regard dans les deux iris qui le fixent en tremblant légèrement. Vert à sa droite, bleu à sa gauche. De longues boucles rousses que sa main artificielle ne peut que toucher sans sentir.

Elle s'avance et dépose un rapide baiser sur sa joue, avant de s'écarter. Les joues rosies. Pourquoi une telle tendresse, soudainement ? Ou si peu soudainement... Elle ne peut se permettre plus, elle a déjà franchi les barrières qu'elle s'était imposées entre eux. Une fois cette affaire terminée, elle n'aura plus de raison de rester à ses côtés. Pourquoi alors trop s'attacher, se rapprocher ? Elle n'aura d'autre choix que de rentrer. Lui-même ne trouvera aucun prétexte pour la garder auprès de lui. Elle n'est qu'un bagage traîné le temps de mener la vengeance à son terme.

-Bonne nuit... murmure-t-elle.

C'est une invitation à sortir, une manière polie de le mettre proprement à la porte. Edward s'exécute, retenant un léger soupir.

-N'hésite pas si jamais tu as besoin de parler, ou juste de ne pas rester seule...

-Promis.

Elle referme la porte et s'y adosse, yeux fermés. Il est trop gentil... Il ne facilite pas leur future séparation. Elle écoute les bruits de la maison, et les pas de l'alchimiste et, lorsque ceux-ci laissent place au silence, rejoint son lit. La nuit sera longue, demain ils reprennent la route.

**¤§¤**

Lorsque le jeune alchimiste d'état se lève, ce matin-là, il est déjà bien tard et tous ou presque sont déjà attablés devant leur petit déjeuner. Se frottant les yeux d'un air endormi, il remarque assez vite une absence.

-Où est Kana ? demande-t-il.

Winry détourne vivement la tête pour une raison connue d'elle seule et Alphonse répond qu'elle doit encore dormir. Mamie Pinako renchérit qu'elle n'a pas eu de réponse lorsqu'elle a frappé à sa porte. Il saisit de quoi grignoter tout en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Confusément, il sent que quelque chose cloche. Mais il ne sait pas trop quoi et ne s'en inquiète pas de tout son repas. Puis, soudain, alors qu'il passe devant sa porte close, il comprend.

Arrêt. Surprise. Appréhension. La porte vibre sous les coups qu'il lui donne. Il espère se tromper. Personne ne répond, il y aurait tout de même de quoi réveiller un ours en hibernation... Toute la maisonnée se regroupe autour de lui, cherchant à comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Tous s'interrogent. Et quand la porte s'ouvre violemment, presque défoncée par l'imptience et l'angoisse d'Edward, tous se figent. La pièce est vide, vide, vide... La fenêtre grande ouverte fait voleter les rideaux à demi arrachés et les draps jetés à travers la pièce sur une petite table de bois.

Il sait. Ce qui n'allait pas. Elle se lève... toujours... tôt...

**¤§¤**

La maison entière est prostrée dans l'incompréhension. Ils n'ont rien entendu de la nuit, aucun d'eux n'a perçu quoi que ce soit. Et pourtant... elle a disparu. La preuve est là, peinte en rouge sur le mur de la chambre : un kanji, 死 le kanji de la mort. Souligné d'une longue éraflure faite par une lame puissante.

Edward inspecte la pièce de long en large, frustré de son impuissance. Mamie Pinako prépare des chocolats chauds pour tout le monde. Winry, au fond de son fauteuil, est effrondrée, elle ne peut même pas pleurer. Alphonse est à ses côtés, tentant en vain de la consoler. Elle s'en veut, elle se maudit, pour ses réactions de la veille, pour sa froideur et sa jalousie. C'est comme si elle l'avait trahie, alors qu'elle s'était confiée à elle à cœur ouvert... et à présent, elle n'est plus là. Quelqu'un l'a enlevée, et ils ne savent pas même qui.

Edward reparaît dans le salon, la mine lugubre mais déterminé. À quoi ? Lui-même ne le sait pas encore. Mais il trouvera. C'est certain.

-Je sais qui l'a enlevée, déclare-t-il, tout à trac. C'est lui, Al, il est ici, il est ici et il sait que nous sommes à sa recherche. Il va sûrement finir le travail qu'il n'a pas pu achever à l'époque...

Il serre les poigns, furieux à cette pensée. Oui, il va la tuer. Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ?

-Afner... grogne-t-il.

Winry bondit de son siège, yeux écarquillés.

-Afner ? répète-t-elle. Tu as bien dit _Afner_ ?

Edward tourne brusquement vers elle un regard noir, qu'elle sait destiné à cet homme. Elle acquiesce. Oui, Afner... Elle s'en souvient, de cet homme étrange et effrayant. Comment oublier quelqu'un comme lui ?

-Il est venu ici il y a quelques jours... explique-t-elle, tremblante.

-Il nous a dit avoir acheté une maison dans les environs, ajoute mamie Pinako, revenant de la cuisine avec ses tasses fumantes. Il doit certainement s'y trouver...

Il s'est installé ici... Le sang d'Edward ne fait qu'un tour. Il compte réitérer les horreurs qu'il a fait subir au village de Kana... ici, à Rizenbourg ?

-Al ! appelle-t-il, et ils sortent ensemble.

Priorité absolue : trouver cet homme, cet Afner, et lui reprendre Kana. Et surtout, la retrouver... en vie.

**¤§¤**

Une journée. Ils ont passé une journée à écumer Rizenbourg, dans tous les sens, à commencer par toutes les fermes et maisons qui entourent le village sur des kilomètres. La nuit est tombée depuis un moment déjà, mais les frères Elric refusent de s'arrêter. Ce serait abandonner Kana. Bien que les chances de la retrouver vivante diminuent à chaque seconde qui passe... Mais comment trouver cet homme quand personne ne se souvient de ce nom ? Afner... En revanche, la description et l'œil en moins atteignent plus facilement la mémoire des gens. Mais cela ne les aide en rien à le localiser.

Edward bout de rage contenue. Il se sent sur le poing d'exploser. Il explose. Un coup de poing dans un mur qui se fendille sous le choc et n'atténue en rien sa fureur.

-Nii-san...

Alphonse est inquiet, pour Kana, mais aussi pour son frère. Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas vu dans un tel état. Depuis la mort de Nina, probablement. Et ce n'est pas pour le rassurer.

-Alors, Full Metal, on détruit la ville ? raille une voix rocailleuse qui résonne dans la nuit comme un coup de tonnerre.

Edward se retourne, et scrute la ruelle, mais il ne peut distinguer aucune silhouette. Le lâche s'est caché.

-Où êtes-vous ? crie-t-il en tournant sur lui-même.

Un rire éraillé lui répond.

-Allons, allons, mon petit, ta mère ne t'a jamais appris la politesse ?

Edward serre les dents et les poings. L'homme le provoque. Il le sait bien mais ne peut s'empêcher de réagir exactement comme on l'attend de lui.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demande alors Alphonse.

-Voilà la bonne question à poser ! Les gentlemen doivent toujours se présenter avant toute chose !

-Afner... grommelle Edward. Les présentations sont faites, où êtes-vous ? reprend-il, plus fort.

-Non non non, rétorque Afner. Je ne vous ai pas encore présenté ma nouvelle amie...

-Edward ! entend-il avant que leur parvienne un gémissement comme la voix semble étouffée, bâillonnée.

-Kana ! s'écrie-t-il.

-Fort bien, fort bien, reprend la voix d'Afner. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'énoncer les règles...

Un bruit sourd, un mouvement, et l'homme leur fait face dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Grand, massif, Afner semble tel que Draker l'a décrit. Les frères Elric se tiennent prêts au combat.

-Tu gagnes, tu récupères la fille. Je gagne... annonce-t-il d'une voix plus rauque encore.

Edward s'élance lame en avant et entame la lutte. Les coups pleuvent, comme lors de ses entraînements avec son frère, mais plus lourds, plus violents. Afner n'a pas la vitesse, mais il a la puissance. Edward n'a pas la puissance, mais il a la vitesse. Métal contre métal, auto-mail contre auto-mail. Heurts et étincelles, attaques et parades, avancées et retraites. Afner rit. Un poing sorti de nulle part envoie l'alchimiste rouler au sol. Il se relève et repart, à peine sonné. Il n'abandonnera pas, il ne perdra pas plus. Il ne peut se le permettre. Il ne peut lui permettre de faire ce qu'il veut de Kana...

Une ouverture. Une opportunité. Edward prépare son attaque. Bras en arrière, fonce et tend son bras. La lame touche le corps, le transperce, ressort de l'autre côté. Il l'a eu. Un hoquet de douleur et un flot de sang. Deux mains fines sur la lame dégoulinante. Il relève le regard... Ces yeux... L'un vert, l'autre bleu... Grands ouverts sous le choc... Bouche béante dans un cri étouffé. Non... Impossible... Le corps s'effondre lentement sur lui. Sa lame disparaît, il le recueille dans ses bras.

_« Profitez bien de vos derniers instants ensemble... »_

-Uso... Uso... Kana, non...

S'agenouille, la jeune fille souple contre lui. D'une caresse, il écarte les mèches rousses de son visage. _Uso..._ Les yeux fermés, elle semble dormir. Allongée au sol, la tête contre le torse d'Edward, elle rouvre ses paupières. _Uso..._ Ses prunelles dissonantes cherchent, trouvent, fixent les siennes. Elle sourit. _Uso..._ Elle lève une main tremblante vers son visage et essuye sa joue. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il pleure.

-J'ai toujours pensé que tes yeux étaient deux soleils... murmure-t-elle tout bas, si bas qu'il aurait pu ne pas l'entendre. Trop beau... pour une fille telle que moi...

Il aurait voulu lui dire. Lui dire ce qu'il pense de ses yeux, ces deux iris à la douce hétérochromie. De ces boucles de feu. Il aurait voulu... Mais elle soupire et ferme les yeux, figée dans un dernier sourire, avant qu'il n'ait pu tirer le moindre son de sa gorge serrée. _Uso..._

-La belle flamme s'est éteinte, chantonne Afner.

Cette scène semble le réjouir au plus haut point.

_Uso. Uso. Uso !_

Un cri. Deux cris, dans la nuit. Edward se retourne : en plus de sa voix, c'est celle de Draker qui s'est élevée en un hurlement d'incrédulité. Il l'a vu, il l'a vu, plonger sa lame meurtrière dans le corps de sa sœur bien aimée. Il l'a vu la tuer sans état d'âme. Sans hésitation. Dans sa tête, il revoit cent fois le parcours net et rapide de l'arme de l'alchimiste. Le reste... - les larmes, les cris, la détresse – il ne les voit ni ne les entend. Il ne voit plus que ce geste destructeur.

-TU L'AS TUEE ! hurle-t-il.

La rage et le désespoir l'envahissent, il n'est plus que chagrin et colère. Il sort un carré de tissu d'une poche et le jette au sol avant d'y appliquer ses mains avec force. Il veut le détruire, lui faire payer la souffrance qu'il endure. Lui faire payer la mort de la seule personne qui lui donnait encore une raison de vivre. Alphonse, resté immobile jusqu'alors, réagit au quart de tour et trace en vitesse un cercle dont il se sert pour stopper l'attaque de Draker. C'est à présent une affaire entre deux frères qui voulaient ou veulent seulement protéger ce qui leur est cher...

**¤§¤**

Il est anéanti. Brisé. Une nouvelle fois, ce qui lui est cher lui est enlevé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi un tel destin ? Doit-il perdre tout ceux à qui il tient ? Doit-il les voir souffrir sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre que regarder, impuissant spectateur ? Un rire éraillé parvient à ses oreilles. Le ramène à la réalité. Il a encore un combat à mener, encore un dernier, avant de se laisser envahir par le chagrin. Il lui doit bien cela. Il lui avait promis sa vengeance...

Le visage dur, il dépose avec une douceur extrême son corps inerte sur le sol et se redresse, essuyant ses yeux humides. Il n'est pas temps pour les larmes. Claque ses mains, et recrée sa lame. La bataille n'est pas encore terminée. Le rire retentit de nouveau.

-Le petit garçon repart à l'assaut, comme c'est touchant, clame l'assassin. Mais elle est morte, tu sais ? Me tuer ne la ramènera pas...

-Mais elle sera vengée ! réplique Edward, haussant la voix à chaque mot avant de s'élancer.

Il l'aura. Il le tuera. Il n'est pas un tueur, mais cela lui importe peu. Sa vengeance est au-dessus de tout, au-dessus du meurtre. Personne ne lui en voudra, il aura fait une bonne action en débarrassant le monde de cette ordure. Elle pare, elle riposte, mais elle finira dans la fosse commune, ou mangée par les charognards. Lui se bat, pour _elle_, pour sa flamme ardente qui s'est changée en pluie carmine. Peu importent les coups, elle ne sentira plus jamais un seul contact. Peu importe la fatigue, elle s'est endormie à jamais. Peu importent les blessures du corps, celle du cœur est infiniment plus forte.

C'est une machine qui se bat pour la vengeance, non plus un être humain qui a disparu avec ses larmes et reviendra avec elles. Une machine à tuer, un robot aux gestes précis et puissants. L'homme fatigue, l'adolescent frappe encore. Une erreur, une éraflure. L'homme grogne. Premier faux pas, mais bientôt suvi d'un autre, et d'un autre encore. Ce n'est plus un enfant, c'est une âme affligée. Elles sont indestructibles, et destructrices. La force de leur souffrance est intense, la force de leurs coups l'est d'autant plus.

Avant même de sentir le froid de l'acier dans ses entrailles, il sait qu'il a perdu. Le cœur déchiré est toujours le plus fort. Il a eu tort de l'oublier. Un dernier sourire, un ravissement complet. Il a vu une perfection. Le regard d'or et d'orage fixé sur lui le remplit de fierté. C'est son œuvre, il l'emportera dans la tombe. À quelques pas, Draker gît inanimé, assommé par la poigne de fer d'Alphonse.

C'est une lutte qui vient d'être gagnée. Mais elle laisse un goût terriblement amer.

**¤§¤**

**¤§¤**

En ce matin de printemps, le soleil déploie ses éclatants rayons sur toute la campagne environnante. Les oiseaux s'envolent en vastes groupes, et le vent souffle légèrement, agitant les branches surchargées des premiers bourgeons de l'année. L'herbe de la prairie ploie sous la brise, qui transporte les nombreux parfums de la nature en éveil.

Debout aux milieu de croix blanches plantées dans la terre verdoyante, un jeune homme pas très grand et une haute armure se tiennent en retrait d'un type filiforme agenouillé devant l'une de ces pierres blanches. Un peu plus loin encore, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds essuie régulièrement les larmes qui dévalent silencieusement ses joues pâles. Sur la tombe, quelques bouquets de fleurs. Des pâquerettes, une couronne de fleurs de pommier, et des lys, les fleurs préférées de la défunte.

Quatre âmes tourmentées se côtoient sans un mot, pleurant un être cher. Que les larmes soient visibles ou non, tous partagent la même peine, et tous le savent. Il n'y a plus ni rancune, ni jalousie. Tous sentiments négatifs ont disparu avec la vengeance. Un frère, deux amis, et un cœur amoureux.

Sur la pierre, sont gravés ces mots :

_Kana_

_Notre sœur,notre amie_

_A jamais reposera ici_

_En paix_

Et plus bas :

_Alchimiste du Crépuscule_

**¤§¤**

**¤§¤****  
**

_No chto zhe nam delat', kak byit'?_

_Kak vse ispravit', zyabyit'?_

_Pyitat'sya vernut' nyel'zhya,_

_Togo, chto vzyala zyemlya._

_Que faisons-nous donc maintenant ?_

_Comment faire pour corriger et oublier nos erreurs ?_

_Quand on ne peut reprendre_

_Ce qui a été pris par la terre..._

_(**Bratja**)_

¤終わり¤

¤Owari¤

_(04/06/2006 – 11/06/2006)_


End file.
